Kuragami
Kuragami Hanazawa (花澤クラガミ, Hanazawa Kuragami, née Maeda Isamu (前田勇)) is a former missing-nin from Shimogakure and current shinobi residing in Konohagakure. Background As a child, Isamu often pretended to like his Genin teammates after graduating from the Academy. Out of anger for being constantly dismissed, Isamu poisoned his younger sister’s dish and watched as his clan members were helpless to save her. Personality Kuragami is shown to be analytical and manipulative. He also hinted that he wouldn’t hesitate to dispose of them when he didn’t need them anymore, such as his Genin team. He displays habits of sadism while expressing his likeness for people crying for help and control over their lives. Because he was still young, Isamu never had any power in the family even being the eldest child and the third-in-line heir. He was evidently intelligent, but older clan members refused to listen to his words. As a display of his anger, he poisoned Niko’s dish and witnessed her suffocate while watching the helpless clan members fail to deliver an antidote in time. As her death was mourned for days, Isamu felt as if he had more freedom and control over his grieving family. During the Blank Era, Kuragami had joined Ko’s friend group and underestimated their connections. He targeted Megumi* due to their similar nature and attempts to manipulate her into separating the two from the rest of the group so he could escape. However, he was cornered and blackmailed into staying in Konoha and marrying her. He eventually falls in love with her, but his display of romantic affection is often unclear. In the New Era, Kuragami is shown to be close with his two children and trains the two escape plans in case they get into trouble and need to remain innocent. Appearance In the Blank Period, Kuragami wears a blue vest, a light blue sleeve over his left shoulder, dark grey pants with rips, a silver belt with two kunai, a dagger pouch, dark grey gloves, fishnet sleeves, and brown boots. He has tattoos on his left arm and chest and a scar across his back. He also has a stud on his lower right lip, a stud and a hoop on his left earlobe, and a stud and two helix hoops on his right ear. The left side of his hair is shaved. In the New Era, Kuragami appears in a black coat with light blue accents and leather belts. He also wears a dark blue choker, a cross necklace, bandages on his forearms, two kunai on his belt, grey-blue gloves, and dark grey boots. His hair has grown slightly longer. However, due to many injuries and the need to change appearances, he has undergone many eye replacements, most of which are stolen from those he had killed. He has tattoos on his left arm and chest and a scar across his back. He also has a stud on his lower right lip, a stud and a hoop on his left earlobe, and a stud and two helix hoops on his right ear. Abilities Kuragami is shown to be a highly intelligent shinobi. He is excellent in strategy but weak in genjutsu. Status Part I In Part I, Isamu purposefully led a group of bandits to murder his sensei and teammates while he had also faked his death to escape. He returns to the village to report the deaths, and he is soon assigned to a new team. Before he meets his new team, he takes advantage of being unaffiliated with his team to cause a diversion at the center of the village. The incidence caused many guards to occupy the area, while he stole books consisting of highly specialized ninja techniques from the library storage unit. Once the village had settled down, Isamu had already left the village and changed his name. During most of his life, he lived by moving from place to place as a traveler. He frequently changed his name and altered his overall appearance, even changing his voice if needed. He was only able to stay in one village for several months at a time. Knowing that Shimogakure would soon send shinobi to find him, he assassinated every active shinobi he encountered to minimize the chance that he’d be caught. His increasing satisfaction for power began to promote more deaths of shinobi. The combined forces of many villages continued to track him down for several years. The leaders of a force from Konohagakure were very close to assassinating him causing a deep cut through his left eye and rendering the eye blind. They appeared to be a couple who were the last ones to survive from the force and later known as Ko Yano’s parents. Out of revenge, he murders one in front of the other and drove the other mad in a genjutsu where she kills herself. He replaces his right eye with one of theirs before fleeing the scene. Part II In Part II, Kuragami came across a lost and wandering boy who is later revealed to be Fuyuhiko Fukushima. Kuragami needed to pass by him, but he wasn’t able to escape without being unnoticed. As a result, he wounded and poisoned the boy before dashing past. However, he heard two more ninjas arrive and attempt to flee quickly. One of them was able to track his path for a short period before Kuragami was able to escape. Later on, he was caught and sent to prison to be prepared for his execution during an escape from Kumogakure, but after causing a commotion in another room, he set the building on fire and escaped. His route was heavily blocked by burning wood, but he took the risk to exit through the tunnel. He escaped with a harsh cut near his abdomen in which he conceals the scar with his clothing. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kuragami disguises as an Iwa ninja and is assigned to fight in the First Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where he had wiped out most of the population forcing them to unite into one village where he reigns control of people’s lives. Blank Period After the war, he fakes his death during one of the battles and joins a team of rouge nins from Getsugakure called Shinkaku (lit. New Revolution). Their goal is to accumulate power and eradicate all unnecessary beings for a better and more adaptable world. The team’s objective is heavily inspired by the Akatsuki. Kuragami is appointed the head and leader of a subgroup called Sankaku (lit. Triangle) accompanied by executioner Taro and clearer Jitsuo. The group remains active for two years before disbanding as most of its members have been killed. Attempting to escape from a team led by Ko Yano, Kuragami traveled to Konohagakure and stole a Konoha forehead protector to fool the two that he was a special jonin. He remained in the village until he found a clearing to escape. He “befriends” Ko and meets her friends during their reunion. There he encounters Megumi Hanazawa* who shared a similar distrust to her own village and also revealed herself as a former missing nin. He stays in the village for a few months before deciding it was time to depart. Unfortunately, he had to stay longer in order to distance himself from Megumi’s* friends so he could depart safely. Kuragami planned to manipulate Megumi* into cutting her ties to her friends so they wouldn’t be concerned with the two. After Megumi* and Kuragami were left alone, he could easily abandon her and flee. However, Megumi’s* attempts were prolonged and unsuccessful, and her friends began discussing marriage. Megumi* also began to show interest in marriage and children. They marry and Megumi* becomes pregnant with twins. Months later, Megumi* confronts Kuragami about her suspicions regarding his planned departure. Kuragami attempts to deny her assumptions, but Megumi* threatens to blackmail him by revealing his true identity to her friends if he leaves her. He is forced to remain in Konoha but eventually falls in love with her. Megumi* soon gives birth to Harumi* and Masaru. A year later, Ko’s missing teammate and friend, Haru Fukushima, returns to the village with his husband, Nobuyuki Watanabe. When Ko asks Nobuyuki about Isamu, Nobuyuki reveals that he has seen Kuragami years ago to Kuragami’s surprise. Kuragami flinches slightly in anger that he failed to notice and execute Nobuyuki. Due to the fact that Nobuyuki has connections to the group, Kuragami chooses not to kill him due to its high risk. New Era Kuragami continues carrying out missions as a special jonin. Kuragami is later seen watching his children participate in the Chunin Exams. After the exams have concluded, Team Kazuo, Team Ume, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all are promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and respective sensei at the entrance. He congratulates Harumi and Masaru for promoting. Trivia *The name "Kuragami" means "dark god" (クラガミ), while "Isamu" means "courage" (勇) and the family name "Maeda" means "first rice field" (前田). *Kuragami is revealed to be heterosexual. *According to the databook(s): **Kuragami's hobby is sharpening knives. **Kuragami wishes to fight against Takeo Aoki, Hiroki Akita, Nao Shimizu, Nobuyuki Watanabe, and Kenta Hanazawa. **Kuragami's favorite food is pickled radish, while his/her least favorite is mushrooms. **Kuragami's favorite word is "strength" (力, chikara). *He likes being in the dark. He dislikes nosy people. *His favorite color is black. *His favorite season is winter. *The subgroup “Sankaku” is a pun on the kanji 三革 which includes the armor, helmet, and shield. **The armor is represented by the executioner Taro who often completes the main task. **The helmet is represented by the leader Kuragami who plans the mission. **The shield is represented by the clearer Jitsuo who erases all traces of their presence. *It is also noted that Shinkaku has two other subgroups called Shigaku (lit. Square) and Maru (lit. Circle). **The square, circle, and triangle are inspired by Shinto symbols. Reference Kuragami belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT